


沉船

by BemeBeme



Category: brightwin - Fandom, watine, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme





	沉船

當我醒嘅時候，尋晚瞓我隔離嗰個未醒，佢挨住我個頭嚟瞓，張梳化咁窄，我唔夠膽亂郁。

諗返起尋晚，我唔覺得有問題。

開初被佢一句：「再望，我就咀暈你。」  
到尋晚我講完，佢真係咀到我暈，嘴完佢仲好自然咁大覺瞓。

我暈皆因已經沉船，今次唔洗frd講我都知。  
我差啲想同佢講你成功咗，但都要照追住我先！  
(事後D frd同佢本人都講，其實佢地睇樣都知道...)

其實當我聽完佢呃我嘅解釋之後，已經原諒咗佢，知道佢會因為scrubb演唱會嘅一眼就記住咗我之後就無再嬲。

因為我都做唔到，對一個女仔起咗咁耐痰都唔做嘢，佢仲要係搵唔到我、都唔去搵其他人，其實佢真係好好。

有時都會諗，如果我地無一齊係同一間學校讀書，一世都遇唔到會點樣。

我應該要繼續溝啲唔會體諒我嘅女，而佢...真係未必會搵其他佢睇唔上眼嘅人，佢份人要求好高。

係我唔知點解，傻下傻下畀佢鍾意咗、又懵下懵下放咗佢入去我生活裡面。  
算喇...我無嘢好講，由直變攣，都係因為我鍾意佢鍾意我。

仲記得因為我想溝女激到佢不停飲酒、再同我表白呢件事，見到佢唔開心其實我都唔開心。

為表誠意，我決定以後唔再背住佢搵其他女人(男仔)，如果可以我想為你做返啲嘢當係表白得唔得？

我想留返IG嚟做下Chicboy，作為老婆唔需要做老婆團嘅嘢。

你瞓醒未？我想去廁所。

「我醒喇，一齊去廁所。」

頂...唔好扯，  
(手)會痛。


End file.
